Of Ice and Fire
by The Sweetest Words
Summary: AU of OOTP, In the summer of his fourth year a, beaten and broken Harry Potter goes through a change that reaches back thousands of years, pulling him and another through a terrifying but needed change. DM/HP Slash -Being Edited-
1. The Birth of a Flame

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters nor the story. I have limited amount of money that all goes toward payments of my poor decrepit car...so please do not sue me or try to because all you will get is a POS car, a job that sucks, and a tiny dog that is annoying as hell. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

Warnings: Slash of the DMHP kind and this is going to be a slow, very slow romance between the two. Most likely a very long and reaching story that will either be branched out into sequels or lumped together, I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Chapter one: The Birth of a Flame

The moon was shining brightly in the sky. A figure stood gazing at the spectacular sight through his window. He then glanced at the large grandfather clock, which was slowly ticking away. It was almost midnight. Around midnight, it was said that a tradition gave a person a new life, a new start and another coming to age as those in prior ages did.

As the figure waited for the final chime to sound he glanced behind him to see two people standing there. Both of them having already experienced the tradition look at him, eyes shining with pride as the moon rose higher into the sky casting down a beautiful silvery hue. As the clock finally chimed at midnight, the figure by the window closed his eyes.

His husky whisper of "Nunc nos ero una meus falmma, meus unus, meus tantum (Soon we will be together my flame, my one, my only.)" is carried to the one who is asleep knowing nothing except the embrace of the night. However, as soon as those words escaped the speaker's mouth he felt a world of pain and fell into the comforting hold of darkness. The other two present in the room watching, move forward to gently put the changing male into bed. They sit down next to him prepared to wait for the changes that they had gone through years before.

-July 30-

In the smallest bedroom of four Privet Drive, Surrey, the small figure of the boy-who-lived, also known as Harry Potter, is cocooned in the light embrace of a thin bare blanket. He was shivering ever so slightly as the cool midnight air slowly raced over his huddled form. Giving a sigh of discontent the boy sat up wearily and started to walk towards the window so he could at least attempt to close it and get some rest for tomorrow.

For you see Harry Potter wasn't a normal teenager Sure he was a wizard, and he attended a school where they taught magic and he had survived the unforgivable that had killed hundreds before him and hundreds after him. That is not what made him different from the others who walked in this magical and wondrous world, no; it was the dark bruises covering his once slightly tanned skin. Many would stare at the deep cuts that marred the once perfectly smooth skin for hours, fascinated that someone could have such skin much less a boy who, did not care about his appearance.

These bruises, cuts, and wounds were something one would have seen on a battlefield or a torture room. One would not expect to see these wounds on someone still walking, even if slowly, towards the open window. This is what haunted the luminous emerald eyes that looked at the sad reflection in the plane of the glass. The pale figure leaned against the barred window sighing as the usually glowing eyes looked out wistfully at the open expanse outside that represented freedom. Something that was in short supply in his home, if it could be called a home. It was also barely present in his life where it seemed every choice, right and privilege one would normally have was stripped away from his clinging fingers.

"How am I going to work tomorrow girl?" Harry whispered desperately to his snowy coloured owl Hedwig who hooted gently as if to comfort him. He smiled softy before slowly shuffling over, "You're right I shouldn't worry about that until tomorrow." She cooed gently as he pulled away no longer stroking her soft feathers. "Can you do me a favour Please take a message to Ron and stay there? I'll be picked up soon anyway," Harry said looking at her. The snowy white owl gave him a stern look and Harry chuckled softly so as not to disturb the others in his family.

"I'll be fine Hedwig please just go I'll be fine." He added softly in a whisper as the owl once again clicked her beak at him before ruffling her feathers and allowing him to lead her to the window. " Remember stay with Ron." With these final words Harry sent Hedwig out the window and closed it as carefully as he could before he eased himself onto his bed, sighing as a spring dug into his thin back.

"Just think Harry when you're seventeen this won't matter anymore, and if Peter gets caught then this won't matter at all. You just have to wait two more years." Harry whispered to himself. He smiled a tired smile before trying to straighten out further which did nothing to alleviate the pain that was racing through his veins and muscles.

"Well this is just a pleasant cup of tea." Harry mumbled softly before glancing at the shackles that were being used to hold his arms. He then wiggled the stick thin appendages out from the restraints. With a quiet sigh he wiggled his hand back inside the cuff and tightened it slightly… Thus effectively letting his uncle believe that he could not move at all when his uncle came to check on him in the morning. "At least my birthday is almost here," his voice comes out as a slight whisper, and twin emeralds glanced at the clock that in bold red numbers proclaimed the time as almost midnight

"Not that turning fifteen is that great." Harry whispered.

One minute left.

Fifty seconds.

Forty seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Ten.

Nine. Harry rubbed his eyes lightly as a small sting raced over his retina

Eight.

Seven.

Six. He contemplated just dropping off into Cedric filled nightmares.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Harry knew that no matter what he did he couldn't prevent the scream that escaped his mouth as fire encased his body and pain swam through him in unending waves. He also knew that the heavy thumping he heard over his gut-wrenching screams meant that his uncle was coming to silence him.

He knew that the pain he was in now was nothing compared to the pain he was going to feel when the heavy man made his way to his room. Yet, he couldn't find the strength to stop the screams that escaped his lips as his battered body thrashed about on the thin bedding.

He knew the all encompassing heat was something he should fear and the wounds stitching themselves back together up and down his body was something he would have to pay forby reliving through the terrible moments again. But there was absolutely nothing he could do as his entire world melted down into the shape of the flames. He could do nothing as he blacked out when a heavy bat slammed into his head. His Uncle once again hefted it towards his abused body that lay arching up off the old bed as his voice harshly belayed his pain.

"SHUT UP BOY!" Vernon screamed. Another harsh crack resounded through the small room, echoing inside an already pain filled mind. At this point Harry couldn't bring himself to care what tomorrow would bring so long as it came and stopped all his pain even if for only a few moments. As invisible arms reached out to comfort him through the darkness he was lost in the sensations of tranquility, safety and being protected.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the edited version of the first chapter. I would love you to hear what you think and if the editing is helping to improve the story.

beta: millipi12


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Violence, ect.

Another warning: Un Beta'ed I have no beta in fact I don't even have Microsoft, if there are problems please inform me and I will try to fix them up...thank you for your time. I did at one time ( a single chapter) have a beta but she backed out so if anyone wants to help me go through and edit this feel free to PM me...I has a bad spelling ^.^

Chapter Two:

When the dawn of July 31st dawned, it was to the slight groan of a one Harry Potter who tugged weakly at his wrists before turning his head to the side blinking his eyes as the bright light of dawn filled his eyes that he quickly closed groaning once again. A slight shiver racked his form as he sat up looking around the barren room sleepily blinking his eyes before with a jaw popping yawn he slouched.

"Happy birthday to me." he whispered before emeralds went wide with the memory of the night before bringing a shiver of terror to the front of his slightly clouded mind, and he forced his body into a tight ball hugging his legs to his chest.

"Oh gods I'm going to die, plain and simple I'm dead meat, chopped liver." He shuttered violently his eyes darting to his locked door, before darting to the smashed mirror on the other side of the tiny room, and Harry felt his eyes widen before he un balled his body leaning towards the object. "Wha...."

A shock of black hair fell over his shoulder where it then proceeded to pool in his lap revealing a silvery blond that was at the ends slowly bleeding up. Harry let his free hand run through the silk like hair before glancing up again, absently noting that the once misshapen hand that, the day before, had become a violent shade of purple was now the same color as the rest of his skin, a soft tan that added only the barest of hints of pigment to his skin, ignoring the odd now yellowing bruises and pinkish whelps littering the rest of his skin.

"They are going to kill me." the whisper was slightly awed and even through his frame was naught but skin and bones, Harry could tell that several changes had occurred to his awkward body. "I'm going to be in so much trouble when they see me like this." shivering the boy who lived recoiled away from the mirror once again and nuzzled his head into his legs.

"BOY!" this shout was like one that had been used every day since Harry had returned from Hogwarts, a shout that was warning him of the impending pain, something Harry was sure he was not going to be in short supply of once his so called "Uncle" saw the changes his birthday had caused.

"Oh gods please let him just tell me that I am confined to my room for the rest of break." He whispered into his knees as he shivered slightly, drawing his legs even closer to his body with the slightest of whimpers, his thin frame shacking like a leaf in a strong breeze.

"You better be awake freak we didn't finish last night." the metallic sound of the locks on the door barring Harry from the rest of the house resulted in a violent shiver as he desperately tried to tug at his longer hair as if he could tug the new feature out before glancing at the door again as it slammed open admitting the walrus looking man.

Harry tensed curling upon himself further awaiting bellows he was sure, one day that is, deafen him, the boy curled into the fetal position as the black beady eyes locked on him, and in what seemed to be an instant was cataloging every change that had happened over night.

"YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" This screeched statement, Harry noted idly as fear swept over his body as the man, who was turning a shade of red that shouldn't even be possible for a normal human to turn, suited the horse like woman who was currently downstairs trying to comfort her precious "Duddykims, and he also noted, the man moved quickly for someone of his sheer size.

Vernon violently back handed the small brunette male, snapping the thin frame to the side causing the arm, still trapped in the shackle, to pop ominously as Harry tried to straighten his body only to have his efforts once again interrupted, as a fist slammed into his face, drawing another sharp and worrying sound.

"Think your funny using your freakishness to heal your self up don't you boy!" the words were spat out as he continued to slam his fist into Harry over and over again, spittle was falling over his body as they spewed from the angry mouth covered with what seemed to most people who looked, a dead squirrel, "Well, I'll beat you so hard your unnaturalness won't be able to do anything about it! None of those freaks will be able to identify your pathetic body!"

This statement was something that Harry didn't doubt in the slightest, as his body was pummeled by the meaty fists, by the man who was now puffing for breath as his fist fell again before he backed up grunting. His breathing was coming out as harsh pants as if he had overworked his already tried body.

"Don't think this is the last of your punishment freak, I still have to replace all those lovely marks." Vernon almost purred, as memories of the marks amused him and as Harry shivered remembering the marks his Uncle was mentioning. "Don't move boy I'll be back to deal with you latter," and so it was with that the walrus like man waddled out of the blood covered room leaving Harry to shiver slightly.

"Six more weeks," Harry whispered to himself as he tried to drag his tired body into a more comfortable position, failing to find a place where he could lay his body down with out a ache that was spreading through out his entire body. The Boy-who-lived, curled slightly holding the now numb arm tightly to his body, his eyes now and then darting towards the now closed door as if he could stop the meaty man from returning with his beloved knife.

Harry didn't think he could ever look at a blade the same way ever again because the moment he returned from his school year, one he was trying his best to forget along with the words Champion, Tri wizard, and the phrase 'Kill the spare', he had been introduced to the new toy the over sized man had found.

Apparently cutting into flesh trying to peel back layers of skin, was something the sadistic bastard took entirely too much pleasure in. Before this morning Harry was sure he would spend the rest of his life with the word "Freak" etched into the base of his spine along side the winding "Worthless" that chassed his clearly showing vertebrae starting in between his shoulder blades.

But the carving of the words had nothing on when Vernon decided to heat the blade pressing the white hot metal into his skin delighting in the hissing of burning flesh, something Petunia would grumble about briefly stating the smell turned her stomach, thus resulting in even more blood shed, and now Harry was looking forwards to once again having this torture pressed upon his weakened body.

The carving of the words had nothing on the way Vernon caressed his flaying knife before slowly peeling away sections of skin on any part he wished to, and the heat of the blade almost soothed the muscles underneath the perfectly peeled skin. His legs, before this morning mind you, had looked like a strewn together mesh of flesh, purpled and blackened, his knobby knees had held a fascination to them that Vernon always, always did something to remind him of the ugly feature.

Harry knew what was going to happen, his bones would once again be broken, his skin once again peeled away as if he was an apple or some other fruit of little worth, and he was once again a toy for his uncles amusement to break and destroy as he saw fit.

'No wonder their Duddykims is such a sorry snot, he learned it from his father,' and so with this in mind Harry closed his eyes and settled to get as much rest as he could, seeing as breakfast was at least two more hours of rest, and his eyes closed almost reluctantly.

Onlytheflamesofhellcansaveyou

The next time Harry woke it was to thundering steps, so he pulled his body up, tensing as one of his ribs protested the movement with a slight twinge that made him want to cringe, before uncurling the arm that held the appendage trapped by the shackle, to brush away blood matted hair with his semi good hand. His head was thrumming in time with the thunderous steps that were now almost to his door again, signaling two things, one, breakfast was over and Vernon was in a bad mood because they most likely had to go out to have this meal, heaven forbid Petunia cooking unless there were guest to entertain, and two, the now even more hair triggered, most likely knife wielding Vernon was going to make him suffer.

As far as Harry was concerned this mornings beating he had received upon the walruses waking, was most likely further punishment for awaking said walrus in the middle of the night, the beating he was about to receive how ever, was for his magic betraying him, changing his body from what it once was and healing some of the deeper wounds, and making his frame, even though it was slight from hunger, smaller and more fragile looking.

Apparently Vernon had come to the same conclusion his Uncle had come to, judging by the knife case he held in one meaty palm that was not slamming his door open once more. The sight of the folded leather sent chills down Harry's spine, as the memories of what Vernon had made those blades do to his body, slicing off delicate skin and tissues like he was simply cutting butter. The small burner he also held, a gift to Dudley his parents had bought for him when the baby wale received a C- in chemistry, 'Our little chemist needs to be able to able to work at home' Petunia had stated her nose held high in the air, had been abandoned quickly enough by the meaty boy, was something Vernon had no problems using.

After all one must have a way to heat ones blades, especially when they were being put to use carving up a freak.

"We're going to have fun freak, all your friends are here for a visit," the oversized male practically purred as he walked , read waddled, over to the bed where he then proceeded to back hand the brunette so hard he swayed in his sitting position, before he started to rip away the tattered shirt hiding the emaciated frame from view.

His beady eyes took in the clearly showing ribs and the faint traces of the past wounds he had artfully, in his mind at least, carved into the gently tanned skin, before a sausage sized finger quickly flipped open the carrier for his favorite toys, and his other hand set the burner to the side using a lighter he had hidden in a pocket to quickly light the flame.

"Do you remember the rules boy?" Harry nodded his eyes tightening in fear.

Rule number one: You' re not allowed to scream, the neighbors might hear. Rule number two: Don't try to move away from the blades, it will only cause more damage, and rule number three: before a blade is used you must kiss it, to thank the poor thing for being used on such a unnatural thing.

"Good then we should get started on repairing the parting gifts they gave you last time," Harry shuttered as a small thin blade was removed from the carrying case and was slowly drawn over his skin in a teasing caress. "Lets start off with the messages shall we?" he held the shinning metal out to Harry who looked away as he kissed it hurriedly.

Vernon didn't wait for an answer as he set the blade to work on the sunken in stomach slowly, but deeply carving USELESS into the skin just above his navel, blood poured freely from the first letter and his Uncle masterfully avoided getting any of the red substance on his hands as he moved to the next letter.

"I'm going to have to add a word this time boy, you are causing yourself more pain by using your freakishness and healing your self." Harry's uncle noted dully, as he continued carving his eyes taking on an unholy light as blood pooled onto the already crusted sheets.

It wasn't until Vernon had finished the word Useless that Harry was forced to move, his body violently and suddenly flipped onto the freely bleeding wound twisting the arm that was already handing at an awkward angel to be drawn up painfully, irritating the already raw wrist that , when it was pulled up in such a odd way snapped slightly before soft crinkling sounds filtered through the air, and the brunette knew what would be next.

The last time his Uncle had carved his back, he had taken his time and a longer knife to carve the words into his skin setting them in deeper then the rest. This was also the time that the said man set a blade on the burner to be heated, which meant that soon his twig like legs with knobby knees would soon be missing precious strips of skin and flesh.

Harry couldn't stop a shiver, causing Vernon's knife to stray slightly, earning a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"I told you not to move boy!" Spit flew from the purple mans faces landing in the fresh cuts.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon I won't move again." Harry rasped knowing if he didn't the punishment would be worse, past experiences always taught so much, he added to himself as he tried to distract his already pain riddled mind from the deep slices, twisting around his back.

It seemed his uncle had decided to put swirls up and down his back, as he finished up Worthless, and his uncle had also decided these cuts could go deeper still, as his hand once again reached for the carrier drawing out one of the knifes Harry had only once had contact with, though after the change he wasn't sure if the deep stab wound scare was still on his shoulder from when he had accidentally dropped a plate breaking the porcelain and scattering the food.

Harry would remember the chill that stole over his body after receiving that wound, and he would always remember the puddle of blood that spread until he was roughly kicked and then thrown into his cupboard, where he proceeded to use his thin tattered blanket in the attempt to stop the flow.

That wound had caused some of the worst beatings of his life, he had been to weak to work and Vernon decided he would beat the time his wife had spent doing even one small job, one Harry usually did or did not do, out of him. It took almost two weeks of constant beatings that finally made Petunia tell her husband to lay off.

"We will never get him to work if he can't move dear, don't worry he wont get food again till he can work for it," as it turned out this was also one of the longest periods of time he didn't receive food, and by time he received the hard hunk of bread his stomach could hardly tolerate more then a small bite.

"Pay attention to me boy!" and Harry was drawn out of his memories by a stabbing pain in his good shoulder, signally this time he wouldn't be hit, no he would be stabbed as deeply as his uncle dared to with out killing him, after all he had all summer to torture his toy before killing him before school even started at this rate, "Well answer me!"

"Sorry sir."

"That's better now where was I? Ah yes," Vernon set back slightly admiring his work before he put down his last blade. Harry shuttered knowing what was next, for it was never good when the fat man reached for the hot blade while pushing up his pant legs forcefully holding a thin ankle.

'I didn't know my knee was so small' Harry thought twisting back slightly, the once knobby and in his mind unattractive knee no longer looked like a joint of a badly proportioned doll, before turning his head back down so he didn't have to watch the by now white hot blade move towards his skin. 'This is the only time I have a hard time not screaming.' he thought idly before the blade got too close.

When, what Harry thought would be a searing hot blade, touched his skin however, the blade didn't burn and blister the skin as it usually did as Vernon slowly cut away thin long strips from his leg. In fact the blade felt colder then the others that had merely been removed from the carrying case, and the slight spark that had jumped onto his uncles hand, causing the man to leave the blade still stuck in his skin, and jump away from Harry his eyes narrowed and accusing.

"Boy you better not be using your freakishness." This tone left no room for argument as he settled back down jiggling the knife slightly earning a soft hiss as Harry fought not to scream as his never endings were, and pulling it away to place it back on the flame that flickered towards him as he ripped it away again.

"Now back to business," Vernon growled once again gripping his ankle tighter then before making Harry wince in pain, never noticing the flame flickering towards his uncle again, he however, did not miss the harsh sting of the blade on his leg, not did he miss the scent that filled the room as Vernon slowly worked the hot blade before laying the strips of flesh on the burner chuckling as they turned into ash.

"Thought you were being smart, didn't you boy?" He asked as he stripped another section away, "Using your freakishness," Vernon paused before back handing Harry's head, "Answer me boy!"

"No Uncle Vernon I am sorry Uncle," Harry whispered as a meaty had clutched his hair jerking his head side to side harshly before it was dropped back off to the side. Vernon grunted and went back to work slowly working on one leg forgoing heating the blade again as he moved to the other, and it wasn't until he had finished cutting away the skin by both ankles that he set the blade back leaning to the side slightly.

"Should we try your arms this time or should I try something new?" The evil purr warned Harry that something was wrong as his body was turned to the side again and Vernon reached for his blade the flame sparking once again as his worry peaked, "Yes lets make sure your freakishness doesn't extend to other ways shall we?" The hand on his pants yanked them down slightly.

Harry never saw the flame flying onto his uncle when the blade was removed from the burner but he didn't miss the now black flames rolling over the fat body. He also couldn't miss the terrifying screams he was letting out as his body was eaten by the flames that were crawling over his body and dripping onto the floor instantly going out.

In fact it was as Petunia ran into the room that Harry's eyes locked with hers and the same dark flames enveloped her, witht that his eyes rolled into the back of his head sending him once again into the realm of darkness as both pain and shock rolled over him in fierce waves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright people this is chapter two and three combined with out the lovely prince showing his face, Uh once again beta wanted and Im sorry to all the readers who were watching this when it went down, I'll have a new chappie soon love and coffee

Thanks a mill for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~

Malfoy Manor July 31st

Draco Malfoy was in one of his moods, these moods had become more frequent as time passed, and they became more sulky and angry the more time he spent away from his aestus, his passionate fire, and a constantly cold, constantly feeling phantom aches and pains, Draco was a very unpleasant thing.

A very unpleasant thing, that just so happened was about ready to tear his hair out as he fought the urge to run to his mate, the whispers of school starting soon was doing nothing to calm his nerves, said nerves were shot from the constant galas his parents were dragging him to in the hopes that his aestus was a pureblood, more specifically a pureblood child of a inner circle member.

Draco could tell his parents were disappointed that his match had not yet been found in the midst of all these children, and Pansy, who had for years claimed she would some day claim the title of Mrs. Malfoy, screeched something horrible when Draco had told her to remove herself from his presence lest he decided to freeze her unattractive mouth shut. Permanently, he had added when she flung herself away from him, causing her eyes to widen further before she tore off like a bat out of hell.

It was nice being a Slytherin Ice prince, especially when said prince could actually use ice to his outmost pleasure to keep the pesky little fly's away from him, his gold, and his name.

But being and Ice prince was bringing him no closer to the one who belonged to him then being a Malfoy meant you were the beacon of light. Nope that job belong Harry-bloody-Potter, speaking of Potter, the green eyed male had been haunting his thoughts of late. Well Haunting wasn't the right word it was more like a forceful take over that left Draco with a slight headache if he tried to push the thoughts away.

Last year the Triwizard had been a trial and he had made sure that the boy-who-forgot-to-die knew it, no he wasn't being petty because the thin boy was receiving more attention then him, he was angry that everyone was watching him like he was a piece of meat.

Not that he had anything to say about that…nope he had no room at all…damn.

The poor blond haired male slumped into his closet before trying to find something to wear to the latest party his mother was hosting, with a sigh that showed his displeasure of having to yet again be fored to attend of one of the useless and annoying parties. He already know who he would have to woo, and he was going to be a damned fool if he didn't start a game plan this soon into the summer knowing how stuborn the boy was.

"He would also be the one person my parents would object to," Draco murmmured as he shifted through several robs before shacking his head slightly "Really a aestus who dislikes their gelus so much that they would rather burn up then be with them is not something that usualy happens, but no I had to go and piss off my aestus" he thumped his head against the door again before complelty leaving the elongated area, making his way over to his king sized bed before flopping down.

"I am totally screwed and its all Harry Bloodly Potter's fault." A hand found its way over his forehead as he started to wallow in his missery "Time to plan the plan."

"What plan?" the soft voice from Draco's door way asked as another silvery blond entered the room in the form of Narcissa Malfoy, who walked over and set herself on her sons bed, "A plan to get out of the party or a plan to woo your aestus that you refuse to tell us of?" Draco groaned and rolled over hidding his face.

"A bit of both actually, you don't really believe I will find my aestus at a party do you?" Narcissa shock her head slightly and leaned on one arm to be more level with her son,

"No neither your father or I believe you will find your match at a party, nor do we believe it will be a member of the darker side of the comunity, when you awoke you were in pain, something that would only happen if your aestus was as well and we had told all other parents of the coming night, none of their children suffered that night."

"So you are throwing these for no reason then?" He asked turning slightly to look at his mother who brushed his bangs away from his face "You and I both know that I know who it is I must go after, why are you throwing these if not for the sheer pleasure of it?"

"Because it is expected of us son, now cheer up and get ready we have guest to entertain." Narcissa stood to leave before looking back at her son who was frowning "What now?"

"Something doesnt feel right."

"What do you mean?" but she never got her answer as her sons eyes rolled into the back of his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Harry came to, it was to the sickening stench of burnt meat, that had his already unsettled stomach rolling violently. Groaning as he forced his body up his eyes darted to the pile of ash in the middle of his floor, a thin white bone sat on the edge of the remains and Harry lost control of his stomach, barely bringing anything up but a thin watery substance that had the barest tints of pink to it, as he tugged at his dead arm, jerking it free from the shackle before allowing it to limply fall to his side.

"Oh Merlin what did I do?" Harry asked as he moved limply towards the edge of his bed letting his sore body fall with a dull thud to the ground, the sound echoing eerily in the absolute silence of the house. "Oh Merlin," he gasped again as a shacking hand reached out, before his emeralds caught a similar pile, stifling a sob he forced his tiered body up and hurriedly limped past the piles of what use to be his relatives.

It only took a few steps away from his room to realize he wasn't going to get very far with out the help of a wall, and so it was as he edged down the steps he caught sight of yet another pile of ash and bone that was oddly scattered on both the counter and the floor, shivering Harry made his way over to the cupboard that for many a year had served as his only safe place.

"Okay Harry," the brunette whispered as he regarded the pad lock on the door, "Just figure out where Uncle Vernon hid the keys and open…" he paused shuttering "He would have had them on him at all times, and all that is left of his person is a pile of ashes with the keys burnt to a tiny crisp, Good going Potter." He sagged against the cupboard door his eyes closing as he sighed.

"Now what?" he whispered to himself, his thin form shivering as the ac kicked on sending chills down his spine, that caused small flakes of dried blood to the floor, and he tried desperately to come up with a solution to the current problem plaguing his already problem ridden world.

After a few moments of simply leaning there he reached one bony hand up to gently clasp the padlock on his childhood hide away and tugged in slight annoyance, "I don't need this right now!" and to his surprise dash extreme shock a melted lock fell away from the door into his hand before falling with a dull thud onto the ground and the pristine white door eased open.

Harry looked in as small rays of light to fill the tiny room, allowing him to see his trunk. "Alright" he whispered as he crawled into the dark space, letting his good hand roam over the wooden surface briefly before Harry dug into his school things, "First things first" he whispered as he removed his wand setting it to the ground in easy reach,.

"Get dressed and head to the Leaky Cauldron, maybe hide out there for a while and figure out what in the worlds is going on." Harry paused his one handed searching before setting out to dig through his disorganized trunk that had become a utter mess after being kicked around by his cousin, and after a while he surfaced with a set if his school clothes and a robe.

"Now this is going to be tremendous amounts of fun." He groaned as he picked his tiered body up from his kneeling position, loosely holding his uniform as the world swayed around him in a mix of brilliant colors before they settled once again, and set to work removing his bloody pants that clung to his legs earning a sharp hiss of pain as Harry shimmied out of them using one hand to tug them off, before once again shimming on the other set of pants after making sure his legs were not bleeding.

It was a whole other challenge to maneuver his dead arm into a shirt, before he almost gave up on the robe and getting the limp arm into anything other then a sling in the up coming weeks, and with a solid string of quiet curses he finally got it in before letting his arm lay limply at his side.

"Okay time to drag the trunk outside with out passing out, calling the Knight bus with out passing out, getting into the Leaky Cauldron and then I can pass out." Harry nodded his head slightly and closed the top of his trunk with a slight thump before tugging uselessly at the heavy thing. "Why didn't I have them put a feather weight charm on this thing?" he grumbled as he scooted it back slightly "This is going to take forever,"

'It's almost a good thing the house is empty,' Harry thought to himself as he tugged the large trunk out of the cupboard with a resounding thud 'Because Uncle Vernon would have scalped me for this noise,' the brunette shivered at the thought of his once uncle and the pile in his room, 'Aunt Petunia would kill me for the scratches in the floor, and Dudley would kick my leg before a taunting session.'

'But it is too quiet now, I…' Harry shock his head trying to dispel his thoughts before using one leg to push the door he recently reached, open further as he tugged again on the trunk letting gravity take it half way down the lawn as it spilled over the door frame before reaching into his pocket pulling out his wand.

"Time to move to part two of the plan," he whispered almost amused, his emeralds glanced at the still open door to the home of his relatives that now laid silent and shock his head "It serves them right if the place gets robed." With that determined he threw his arm out still clutching his wand, and waited for the loud bang that followed a few seconds latter.

"Thank you for….'Arry?" the brunette shock his head amused before forcing a smile on his face.

"Can you do me a favor and help me get my trunk on the bus I'm having a hard time tugging it."

"Sure thing…but I have to ask what happened to your hair?" Harry shrugged and walked almost steadily onto the bus sitting on the closest seat sighing happily for the rest "Well then where to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." and with that and a neck jerking start Harry was off to phase three of his elaborate( not) plan.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Harry finally made it to his destination, also known as the Leaky Cauldron, his already empty stomach had twisted its self horribly in response to the driving, that he was sure could bring a ghost to tears, and his reception to the inn was quiet for the most part even though Tom gave him a odd look before handing him a key to a room that would serve as his new home until school started, or Dumbledore found out he had left his home, checked out said home and found what that home now hid, which ever came first.

He also decided his third part of the plan which was collapse on nearest surface and sleep the rest of the break away, was one he could not employ until he had looked at his wounds that would surly awaken him before the sun did if he went to sleep now. So with this in mind he dragged his body out of his room once again and head towards the Ally hoping to find either a healer or a horde of potions that would cure his of his worst ailments until he could see Madam Pomfrey who would heal him up right quick after the old puppy dog look and a sob story about falling the second day of term.

It was as Harry entered the Apothecary and set out to try and find what it was he needed already brewed that he tensed up, before relaxing squaring his shoulders slightly before approaching the man who sat behind a dusty counter.

"What can I get for you?" the tone the man used was obviously bored, as if he would rather be anywhere else at the moment a tone most people used even though they are hired to enthusiastically greet the ones who are entering the store not act as if this was the end of the world.

"Uh I just need a few basic healing potions and" Harry was cut off as the man turned in his chair as if he was exasperated by the request plucking several vials from the shelf behind him before plopping them on the counter.

"Five gallons," Harry winced before sighing moving over to pay.

'So much for getting other things it seems,' he placed the gold coins on the counter before gathering the vials and walking out, ' I guess a book on healing wouldn't be to big of a big deal I might even find way to heal up my shoulder with out too many problems.'

With that in mind Harry set out towards Flourish and Boltts carefully avoiding contact with any of the other shoppers who filled the ally way and using his new features to blend into the crowd better 'Who knew long hair would help out as much as it is even if I don't have bangs,' he thought secretly amused as he walked into the store and heading up the steps towards the one section he had never seen Hermione fly towards willingly no matter how much she liked to learn.

__

"Hey 'Mione, why is it in all this time of looking for you in the Library we have never found you in the healing section?" Harry asked leaning on one arm as he watched the witch flip through a tome she labeled as "light reading material" and the fuzzy haired female huffed closing her book with a sharp snap.

"_Healing is best left to those who are talented with such a thing, I will stick to my books and knowledge and let some other learn how to heal"_ _and when she had stated this Ron snorted looking up from his still blank Potions essay.___

"What she means is only certain people have the right kind of magic to heal, it depends on your wand mate." Green eyes shifted over to the redhead as Hermione crossed her arms.

"Your wand? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Healers always have a wand that reflects that they can be a healer, their magic tends to be either really strong in areas and weakened in others, or almost non existent except for the natural healing methods, you have to have an affinity with it." she stated off handedly her eyes narrowing "As it stands my affinity is not with healing so I figured why bother with something I could never do no matter how much I studied, and keep my focus on other things."

"So why all the questions mate?"

"No reason, it just seems that there is almost no one ever in the healing section and I was over there the other day and there are some interesting books." Harry shrugged leaning further on his arm 'That and I need to know how to heal myself when I get back to school so I don't have to rely on Madam Pomfrey all the time.'

"Well all I can tell you is either you are cut out to be a healer and you are apprenticed early or you are not and you let the ones who can do the work do so." and with that a sense of finality fell of the conversation and Harry let it drop for the time being so the fuzzy haired female could regain her ego.

Shacking his head to dispel the interesting conversation that had taken place in his fourth year while they were researching for the Triwizard contest, he set about looking though all the books that were offered letting his fingers skim over the dust covered spines lightly.

'I don't know if I have an affinity for healing but at least this will help me a little bit' he let his hand drop and his emeralds scanned the titles quickly but thoroughly, before pausing on one.

Healing and you A Beginners guide

'It kind of sounds lame…but beggar's can be choosers, if I get any of the more serious books they will keep track of it.' with a mental sigh he reached up and picked the book up, before propping it against the book shelf so he could hold it with one hand before flipping through it quickly trying to see if he should try to find yet another easy book only to hit pay dirt a few chapters in.

Broken Bones, Dislocated joints, and fractures, how to heal them painlessly.

It was so amazingly lame and childish that he almost wanted to put it up but a side glance at a useless arm cured him of all thoughts of just ignoring it and setting it back, and it was with a sigh of defeat that he snapped it closed and let his head rest on the bookshelf for a few moments.

'One: Get the book Two: read said book Three: Fix arm Four: sleep until term starts, I think this is the best plan I have ever come up with.' he thumped his head lightly 'Not, I'm sounding almost as bad as that damned book.' he let his body sag against the shelf with his eyes closed 'But one must do what one must do I guess'

"Miss are you alright?" a shy voice behind Harry asked and the brunette tensed a vein popping on his forehead "Do I need to call you a healer ma'am?"

"I am perfectly fine," Harry stated turning around with his free hand tensed "Besides its Sir not Ma'am." The store helper had the decency to blush and scratch his face.

"Sorry it was the hair and not many males would be in this section of the store, there are very few that have the ability to heal." Harry relaxed slightly and sighed.

"My friends and I talked about affinity to healing once, I guess the Madam's are the most popular to healing, must be the magic touch."

"Of course its magic, why else would they be healing others?" Harry sighed again before waving his hand lightly.

"Never mind then, I'll just be going now" he went to go past the newly found nuisance as a headache made its self known through out his skull, something he didn't need to add to his ever growing list of things to heal and or get rid of.

"If there is anything else I can do to help you just ask!" Harry waved slightly to signal he heard and let his feet move him towards the counter of the poor man who suffered a vast amount of injuries with the biting books back in his third year, and, Harry thought to himself raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of the Giants requested book of the year, the years following that particular year.

"That'll be two gallons," was all the man had stated after warily glancing over "Are you going to need your year books as well?"

"No not yet I haven't received the owl yet and I don't want to be bogged down with the books just yet." Harry smiled as he put the gold coins down before trying to make a quick escape from the store, his body felt like lead weights had been attached to every limb and he was feeling the distinct need for sleep.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a few hours after he had retreated back to his room and started skimming through the book he had purchased that Harry gave in to the need to sleep, and it was the next day that he could even think of waking up again and even then it was with a heavy heart and a groan.

"Ugg why can't I heal up like I did the other night and be done with it." Harry groaned as he tugged at his newly working arm that twanged with pain every time he moved it even in the slightest. "I don't know what's worse a numb arm or a arm that hurts every time I even think of moving."

Sighing, Harry moved over towards the bathroom so he could get a good look at himself, something he hadn't done since the change to his body that seemed to have been ages ago. He didn't know if he was afraid per say to look in the mirror, something he had avoided even as he was tending to the many wounds littering his body and even the night before after a rather refreshing shower that had turned the bottom of the tub a interesting shade of red, it was just he was worried about how different from the face he remembered as his own.

There was enough proof that he didn't look like he had before, no one had tried to hero worship him as he made his way into the ally, and the idiotic book keeper had called him miss.

That had been a very degrading comment to his already bruised ego and or masculine pride.

Not that he ever had much of that before but still it hurt him to think he looked like a female, something he had avoided with his slim and tinny frame before hand, something Ron had teased him about when he changed in the common room, another thing he had avoided as much as humanly possible.

So it was with a certain axcianaty that he walked into the bathroom edging towards the large mirror over the counter his eyes darting to the side slightly as he came to stand before it, and after a few moments he let his eyes be directed in front of him and shivered.

'Where is the me in me?' he wondered as he brought a hand up to caress his face that looked so different to him, his eyes, he noted idly, were wider and seemed so much brighter once they no longer had his glasses obscuring them from view his skin looked so much smoother, with out the glamour he usually had over his face blurring his skin making it seem rough and the scares that had once littered that patch of skin was gone, all except for one.

The famous lightning blot still stood on his forehead obscured by a grouping of shorter hair that littered the top of his head lightly before moving to join the silky mass going down his back.

'Where is the Harry I am use to?' he thought again as he let his fingers skim his shoulders flowing his collar bone noting that his usually brittle nails were now perfectly even and almost manicured not uneven and almost too short biting into the quick almost painfully each time his finger tips grazed something.

It was so odd to him that his body looked like this. Like it was pure and untouched except where gauze covered the entirety of his legs and around his torso, he looked like a tiny doll made to be looked at and never touched never truly seen and he hated it. His body before had its flaws, knobby knees short ungraceful limbs ugly hands brittle and untamable hair, and skin littered with remembrances of his past, of his home at Privet Drive.

This body had smooth legs that flowed from his slightly rounded hips arms were slim and well shaped , his hair was long and silky no longer a dark brown bordering black but a true black that looked like bleach had been introduced to the bottoms of his hair and it slowly seeped up stopping around his shoulders.

This body did not hold the painful reminders of what was now ash, and bone, this body did not hold the struggles of his old one, a doll a perfectly formed doll that simply needed new clothing to look as if someone had taken him from a shelf and sat him down to admire him.

This body frightened him because it was simply to perfect to be human and being human or something below that standard was all he was use to.

He was use to being the secret in the cupboard under the stairs.

He was use to being the poster child idolized and then hated all in the same breath.

He didn't know what to do with this and frankly it scared him so much that Harry backed away from the mirror and slowly made his way to the bed sitting down gently as his mind swirled about before cracking a wary grin.

"No wonder he called me miss." his grin faltered before he leaned back letting one of his arms fall over his face with a soft sigh. "I guess I should get some new clothing my robs are not going to fit right and I just look like a student who forgot it was summer right now.

"But the question is, should I get clothing that makes me look more like a doll and use it as a way to hide or should I dress so there is no other option except for me to be male?" he asked himself as turned on his stomach sighing again burying his face in the soft comforter relaxing ever so slightly before his emeralds glance up at the clock that was on the wall that looked as if it had been new when the ally was, "The shops should be open so I guess I should be off then I might as well get it over with so if I get picked up before the end of summer I am all set."

With that in mind Harry once again rolled himself over and rummaged through his trunk a few moments before surfacing with his money and giving a triumphant cry, which instantly quieted as the impact of what he was about to go out and do hit him, shopping was the anti-Christ in his mind and yet here he was going out to find clothing to wear willingly and with out anyone pressuring him into it.

The end of the world had come to claim him and all his fellows, of this Harry was sure as he stalked out of his room and back into the Ally way he had fled from the day before. He knew there were not many places to shop here but he would rather get all his clothing in this part of London then venture out into muggle London and have something odd happened again.

That and he could have his clothing charmed to fit even when he gained a little well needed weight back, not that Harry ever though he was going to get fat in anyway other then slightly bigger, his frame would not support him if he gained any more then another twenty or so pounds.

'I need to stop thinking about this and just go in and get out, order clothing have it sent to me and just tell them to make something that would look good and forget his entire mess,' Harry nodded to himself before walking into one of the first stores he had ever entered in his first trip to the Wizarding world and the plump woman who ran the shop sat strait up as he walked in nibbling his lower lip slightly.

"Hello there dear how can I help you today?" the gentle tone, Harry noted to himself, was the one usually reserved for shy females who didn't know what they wanted or Hufflepuffs. He was neither and it irked him only for a few moments before he squared his shoulders.

"I need a whole new wardrobe and I don't know what would look best on me so I am wondering if you could help me out and I also need a new set of robes." the owner chuckled softly before grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to his doom, also known as the back room.

"We'll get you right fixed up then shall we?" Harry gulped at the woman's twinkle in her eyes reminding him entirely to much of Dumbledore before giving in for hours of torture.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright hi there agian people this is another chapter I am putting up again as you can tell if you read through the first time this is a combination of three and four...chapter three was far to short and I had some time to go through and put them together. Sorry that this is also unbetaed I has a hug and a glutten and dairy free cookie for who ever tells me what they think, Im pretty sure I'll be getting to new stuff soon so no worries my fans and once again I am sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five: If I ever get free again.

Harry dimly thought to himself as he was forced to try on yet another shirt that looked like it belonged to the female side of the population, that if he ever got free again, he would never ever shop again.

He had thought he would be safe, just a few robes or so and he would be able to leave.

What Harry and most males did not know about Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, was really a front! The moment he had come in and asked for help with some clothing he had been tugged to the back, a place he had never seen and he wished it had stay that way.

The Madam it seemed specialized in not only robes but clothing that was to be worn under it, mostly for females and mostly consisting of skirts and fluffy shirts and small tiny little shoes that were made of silk.

The Madam had seemed it was necessary for him to try on most of this clothing shoes and all seeing him like a tiny dress up doll that had fallen from heaven just for her pleasure of dressing. All complaints that he was male and therefore did not need skirts or dresses were shot down with a raised eyebrow and another set shoved in his hands.

Harry was sure he had found the seventh level of hell, and he had no way to get out of said hell just yet, and was currently sporting a light crimson long sleeve shirt that was covered by a black tank top that had a set of three skulls adorning it, one on the shoulder surrounded by tiny hearts and two on the bottom of the shirt one bigger then the other all leaving a wake of tiny hearts around them.

To his mortification, they then handed him a pair of crimson high waters, a black and grey skirt to go over it split down the middle twisting around to his left leg, before a set of checkered leg warmers were handed over with a set of black silken shoes.

Harry looked in the mirror, proceeded to scream and then try to tear off the clothing that made him look like a girl. It didn't work and it was added to his keep pile.

The next thing that scared him was a white and light grey long dress like shirt that went to his mid thighs with five large black buttons going down his chest, the sleeves were long and belled out with black tips that completely covered his hands, and the neck was almost like that of turtle neck sweeter only it was shorter and it was also black. They gave him nothing else with that out fit but Harry swore to himself he would never wear it or if he did, there would at least be a pair of school pants under, he didn't care that it would look odd.

"Oh you look so darling! That is a keeper then dear, all we have to do is twist your hair up and you would be a total doll!" the helper squealed making Harry wince, he had found his senses were a little higher then usual and the scary fan girlish squeal of joy was grating enough.

"I don't want to look darling I'm male I would rather look like it not some girl that has a flat chest!" he hissed out earning another squeal, this time from the second helper who then chunked a small shirt over.

"Then try this its a vest you might like it more," Harry snorted and looked at the newly handed over clothing and stiffened. There was a tank like shirt that had a black bracing and three separate buckles adorned with silver studs and six small buttons on the left side holding the shirt together, under the vest there was a white three quarters shirt with rolled up ends.

He personally thought it almost looked like a corset even though it wasn't all that tight, but the three buckles drew across his stomach on one side and wrapped around his back, though it did look good with the high waters that were a solid black ending around his midcaves and the small slippers actually didn't make him want to turn and run with this shirt. Almost though almost.

"Its all so girly!"

"Stop whining, when you look like you do dear," the attendant who had failed to share her name, something neither bothered they had just gone into a flurry of clothing the moment he was dragged in, started settling a hand on a tensed shoulder, "You almost have to dress like a girl, if you didn't you would look funny indeed." Harry huffed and crossed his arms earning small awing sounds. "Now take your bags to the front and Madam will check you out. We put several more sets in there as well, along with some school clothing that is more suited towards you, and your robes are being sent to your room tomorrow."

"Fine but if you put skirts in there I will rip them up!" he cried as he stomped out of the back room with several bags filled with shrunken clothing not bothering to change out of his last outfit, and made his way towards the front counter where the owner also squealed making him cringe throw down over a hundred gallons before making a quick escape.

But in his hast he ended up running into the one person he would rather not of seen him dressed up so and instantly backed up preparing to run. Draco Malfoy just smirked.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco knew today would be a good day, after all his worrying about his aestus, something he would rather not admit he was still angry at the fates for picking him such a troublesome mate, he had finally settled down the pangs associated with is mate had slowed to a dull throbbing.

Narcissa decided to celebrate this by going to Diagon Ally, for a set of shopping and just a day of leisure. His father had simply handed over the money pouches attached to the vaults and bowed out saying he had other places to be that were un avoidable.

They all knew this was Lucius saying he did not want to be anywhere near his wife when she wanted to shop, his mother tended to get over excitable sometimes.

But this is not why he thought today would be a good day, oh no it was the fact that it would be the first time since his inheritance that he was allowed to go somewhere else except a gala, and he was now going to get to see what others thought of his new transformation.

So far things had been interesting, the reaction of people who knew who he was kept him entertained seeing as they had entered the Ally late in the day, and when they had first ventured into the Ally he ended up running into, literally, the green eyed pest that had been plaguing his mind.

Draco had to admit that Potter cleaned up rather nicely, the small frame was covered in what he knew was new clothing, the crispness of the vest and shirt that adorned his chest and the lack of dust on the small dainty little slippers was clue enough. It also helped, he added to himself, that there was a large number of bags in his hands, and Draco though he looked positively adorable.

"I..I'm sorry didn't see you there Malfoy." Potter stuttered out after a few moments before backing up even further then before, his mother gasped softly before clasping her hands.

"Oh don't you look adorable where on earth did you find that top?" Potter blinked a few times before shacking his head and rising a hand to muss up his hair.

"I got it at Madam Malkins, uh sorry again." and with that he jetted leaving Narcissa blinking before she turned to her son who smirked again.

"Did we know her?"

"That mother dear, was Harry Potter." The soft intake of air from his right told him what his mother thought of that statement before he started after the figure that was quickly retreating into the crowds that mulled around the Ally way absently reaching into his pocket drawing out several small rectangular looking blocks.

"Potter!" He raised his voice slightly when he spotted the other teen letting his strides quicken slightly towards him. "Wait just a moment there Potter I'm not done with you, it is extremely rude to just leave a conversation like that especially after running into someone as you did."

"I said I was sorry what more do you want Malfoy?" Draco just held out one hand and grabbed one of Potters, absently noting his left was covered in bandages, and dropped the shrunken books into his palm.

"You must be wondering why you woke up one morning looking so different. These will help." Potter just looked down at his hand before glaring up tightening his fist slightly his emeralds sparking with an internal fire that Draco knew was as dangerous if not more then his own icy disposition, before his shapely chin jutted out slightly

"Why should I take something from you? Last time someone received a book from your family it almost killed her, how am I to know if you are not trying to pull the same thing again under the farce of false answers?"

"Now how Slytherin would that be if I used something had already been done? I just noticed that you cleaned up Potter nothing more and nothing less and I knew what would be happening to me but you…you have no information to go on and I will delight in your desperation." His eyes trailed down the slightly tanned face that turned up further.

"Why help even if to see me freak out?"

"I find it entertaining to suddenly try new things and see what Gryffindorks do in reaction to these new things."

"I don't need your charity!"

"As you say Potter just read the damn books, and don't even bother trying to hand them back I would rather be there to see your face but knowing past animosity it is impossible but it would still be interesting the next time we meet."

"I don't know what you are going on about but I am sure there is nothing for you to be entertained by!" Potter growled quietly while glancing around at the growing crowd that was slowly gathering to see what was going on.

"Oh but I am being entertained right now, you look so fidgety, I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be brave." Draco snipped as Potter curled slightly into himself as more people came around.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I don't care just leave me alone." and with that he turned quickly trying to get away pushing through the others and Draco just raised an eyebrow before making his way back to his mother.

A good Day indeed.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uh...still not new gomen I was thinking of spacing these things out butttt....I dowanna because of I let this sit I will get lost when it comes to posting so love me and love me well for I have posted much this night.... uh any request for latter in the story can be brought to the front for consideration and I need to know is Dubles/Ron/Herm/Ginny basshing is good or do you want them to be understanding? I can't decided I think I will be leaning more towards bashing...I don't really like them too much and Ginny reminds me of one of my Coworkers who hates my living guts....anywho review and tell me

Coffee and Love

TheSweetestWords


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything damn it so get off my back will ya?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry slammed the door to his room and threw his bags down his arms crossing almost immediately as his lower lip pouted slightly.

"That damn Malfoy!" he opened his hand looking at the six little books in his hand "Thinking he's so smart and making such a scene, insinuating that I would be entertaining!"

The brunette sighed and pulled one of the books away from the others and exited his room quieter then when he entered slowly walking down the slightly dim hallway and down the stairwell until he could see Tom who was quietly polishing glasses, and he slowly edged over sitting at the bar quietly.

"What can I do for you?" Harry bit his lip lightly before holding out his hand showing the book that stood out against his pale palm.

"Could you unshrink this for me?" he asked as sweetly as he could knowing that Tom had a slightly soft spot towards him, and his question was answered by Tom setting down the glass and rag and pulling out his wand and tapping the book.

"If you have more you might as well bring them down now, I don't have time to just un shrink things for you." Harry just raised an eyebrow looking at the clean and mostly always clean set of glasses the man was forever polishing and Tom sighed and waved his hand slightly "Fine just don't be a pest about it."

"Thanks Tom," Harry picked up the thick tome and headed back up to his room setting in to start reading the information Malfoy had deemed important enough to share while he was trying to mess with the ravens head.

Andinavian Cycles: Awakening to Ascension

Emerald eyes narrowed slightly at the title before he shifted how he was sitting on the bed propping the book up on his lap so he didn't have to try and support it with his still sore arm, not that his legs were doing much better mind you, and flipped open to the front page wincing at how small the print was before eyeing how many pages it had.

"Gods this is going to take forever." with a sigh of resignation he settled down to read for a while.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_For centuries humans have believe in Angelic like beings that bestowed grace upon them, these winged creatures, and immortal, had power over the elements to a certain degree but there was a limitation placed upon them._

_The Gelus, or King of the Andinavian, was in control of the water like elements and was most often icy towards all but his Aestus, or Passionate Fire, though the kingdom was passed from father to son unless the line was broken, there were always a pair, a lord and lady to rule over the amicus or comrades._

_Gelus are always at least two months older then their Aestus, and before the pair are confirmed as a mate bond, they will have an aversion of the other often fighting, a way of trying to prove who is in fact the superior of the two, and it is often the Gelus who loses because not only is the Aestus smaller and more powerful, they are also the only one of the couple with a choice of when they mate for they will not suffer at all if they refuse the hand of their fated one no matter how they are wooed most Aestus refuse their mate at least once. The Gelus will become sullen and will once again try his hand at wooing his mate after being refuses each time often feeling like a small part of them had been denied to then._

_The awakening of the Gelus is at the height of the moons ascension on the evening of their birthday, and they are put into a slight coma like trance as wild magic searches for, the Aestus. Once found a Gelus will start another confrontation and often provoke their Aestus._

_The Aestus, or Queen of the Andinavian, controlled fire, a aestus was not always a born Andinavian, but this was only the case for three Gelus who's soul mates died at birth, for that is the only way there would not be a fire to warm the icy and cruel heart of the leader. With out a Aestus by their side a Gelus will never ascend, and will lose their will to continue and the line of rulers will be broken, and even though they are the submissive of the two the aestus is not always female, and are able to conceive a heir to the line, so no one outside of the couple is needed to continue the ruling families rein._

_Aestus, come into their awakening at Midnight, the day of their birth. It does not matter what time they are born during the day they will always awaken at this time, aestus often go through the most changes, their body shifting from the more human form to that of an Andinavian in preparation of being courted by the Gelus, and even though it is not required for the survival of the aestus will often seek out their gelus, the only one who will calm the wild fires of their souls and tame them. They held the power of all flames and would often throw fireballs, when angered, creating several legends connected the Andinavians._

_Aestus are the first to ascend, thus they are the first to receive their wings, on the eve of the night their gelus was born, at seventeen years of age, the aestus will receive their wings and the gelus will have a year to woo and mate with the aestus, the first time the couple bond a child will form binding the new king to his throne allowing the previous gelus to back down, and the gelus will receive his wings on the night of the child's birth._

_Andinavian, were ruled by both a king and queen, and the amicus were a less powerful, but still long living, form of the species, their wings were much smaller and erupt the moment they awaken leaving no time to ascend to the proper age, halting their growth at Fifteen forever._

_Amicus are often neither truly either masculine nor feminine with no real distinction between the two, and they do not have fated ones, and would often go into a deep hibernation after twenty or so years of life. Only the powerful amicus, would remain awake and were often seen as advisors to the ruling couple._

_Andinavian have been rumored to have gone into a deep hibernations a species and has not been spotted in over a century..._

Harry wrinkled his nose slightly setting the book down leaning back against the head board even though he was no where close to being near the end of even the first chapter of just one book. The information he had already processed was enough to make him worry and the only thing that stood out in his mind was the one thing that made him want to bash his head in.

Amicus received their wings the moment they awakened, and if he was a Andinavian, which he was not so sure about even if the fire thing seemed to fit with why his uncle melted into a pile of ash and bone, that meant he was a Aestus to some weirdo out there that thought he was their queen.

He had already had enough with the now girly looks, that drove him mad when ever he looked at the bags sitting near the end of his bed filled with heavens knows what, but to have someone think that they can just woo him and then have him pop out some heir for them simply because he was there, was not something that was sitting well with the raven haired male.

In fact the entire passage he had read was not sitting well with him, the words immortal and long living often worried him, but the fact that he was considered royalty.

Then there was the fact he knew for sure he was not a born Andinavian just some cheap second shot at the kings perfect match, made him feel even more like a puppet, something that had strings to be pulled before it was cast to the side useless and unwanted.

This is probably the thing Malfoy had wanted to see, his dejection in face of being just a toy, for yet another person, Malfoy probably wanted to see the "savior of the wizarding world" be subjected to some one who didn't care who he was as long as he got what he wanted.

It made him want to cry.

Not because Malfoy was delighting in his pain. No it was because with out even really seeing him Malfoy had known, he had made a scene and now Harry had to finish reading what was put before him and try and find a way out of this situation, even if he didn't have to be with this gelus person he would still be tied to the Andinavians, though it said he would most likely go to him, never to be human again because someone decided that he would be a perfect replacement.

He also had to find a way to get over the shocking changes in his form, sure he was sort use to seeing his face now, it was still a different story to look at his hair and see the silvery sheen that took up most of the bottom of his hair. All of this added up for a very worried, and very annoyed Harry who was still thinking of just lopping off said hair.

Taking another glance at the book he sighed covering his face with one hand groaning, in annoyance.

"Why can things never be easy for me?" Glancing out the window to check and see what time of day it currently was Harry gave up on his pursuit of reading and chunked the book to the side, sliding off the bed landing gently on his feet as his legs tensed under the pressure reminding him that even though he though he was healed, things like torture didn't go away in a few nights no mater how he wished it.

So after taking into account his little shopping adventure slash kidnapping, had taken up almost all of his reserves for pain in any limb at this time, he made his way towards the bathroom in the hopes that a warm shower would help out a little, that and give him some time where he didn't need to think about anything other then the hot water. With a sigh Harry grabbed a over sized shirt and hung his head as he walked in rubbing his eye lightly before shucking his clothing letting them fall on the ground not really caring that they were new and he would usually treat even his old clothing better.

Then again the old clothing could rip and tear so much easier then this new stuff so he had les to worry about. Kicking his things to the side he reached over to turn on the water turning it as far to the left as he could hoping that the water would be boiling, something he always enjoyed at school cold showers were never very fun. The only reason someone would take one is because they either had a problem to fix, or they simply were not looking to relax under the soothing water.

So it was when the shower was shooting out the hot water that was steadily building up steam in his current bathroom Harry started to unwind his gauze not wanting it to get too wet and not wanting to dig more out he rolled it up and set it to the side, before he slid into the shower letting the hot water run over his body tilting his head into the stream sighing.

"Ah this is the best." he sighed again before looking around for some of the shampoo that was provided , before glaring at his hair "Stupid hair I think I will get this all chopped off." tossing the hand full of hair he had to the side he turned his back to the water and leaned against the wall sighing as the warmth eased his tense muscles as he slowly worked in the shampoo letting the suds wash away after a while.

As Harry relaxed further in the shower he started to poke one of the wounds still littering his body absently ignoring the sleight twinge that signaled they would be sore for a while still. The drumming of water slowly drowned out the outside world and all its inhabitants leaving him to the soothing sound that he would often listen to while at school to calm his nightmare ridden mind.

Which, he thought to himself idly, was not an easy thing to do especially when he relieved the night in the graveyard, just the thought of one now sent chills down his spine making him shiver uncontrollably for a few moments until it passed. Actually if he thought about it this whole Aestus business had the same effect as the word graveyard on his spine, his regular old nails down a chalk board it seemed.

Not that nails down a chalk board bothered him much it was more the feeling, one he had witness in countless people as a slightly sadistic girl in primary, ran her talon like nails down the board in the front after being called up to answer a question. Safe to say that teacher never called on that girl ever again and Harry thought it was a bloody brilliant way to get out of having to go to the front.

Smart girl too bad teachers liked picking on him and making him come to the front back then. Now that he thought about it, a lot of the past Defense Against Dark Arts teachers had behaved the same way. Sad really, like a child showing off a shinny new toy.

Harry sighed leaning against the wall further as his attempts to keep his mind clear of anything related to anything slowly failed and the rest of the world caught up with the dwindling hot water thrumming against his back.

"Guess it's time to get out of the shower then," he turned and reached over turning the water off before blindly groping for a towel, and with a after thought as water made its way steadily down his cooling back, another to wrap up the menace called hair that tangled its way down his form.

Once again he noted to himself to get his hair cut as he made his way into the other room leaving his clothing for the time being and he gratefully sank into his bed tossing the towels to the side as sleepiness over took his mind allowing his tired mind to rest for the night.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Alright Im pretty sure this is new I have no Idea I got so lost when things were taken down and put back up soo here ya'll go, also I have to tell you that I am almost a thrid of a way through the next chapter...and it will be a little bit Im starting to get carpel tunnel from work soo I need to cool down my typing ( I tried staying away from my computer, but that only lasted a few days.) I have three days off next week so I'll get my sake out and get to work.

Glutten and Dairy free cookies for reviews

TheSweetestWords

P.S.

Remember to send me requests and such on stuff for the furture . I'll keep a tally and such and tell me about the bashing and things... I will be replying back and thanks for your waiting on me to repost and such I love you guys...3


	6. Chapter 6

Konbonwa minasan, this is Sweetwords back for another take, as you can tell by the chapters being put back up en mass but this is not so for this update.

I'm sorry updates have been so far and in between coming at the most random of times but hey what can I say, I live at work and the summer is far from a un busy time where I'm at. So as I have warned before, it will take a while for an update, don't get your panties in a twist when I don't.

Flames will also be put to use making me my Venti no shot, 7 pump peppermint, soy, extra dry with Mocha Drizzle Cappuccino. I need good heat for some wonderful foam. ^.^

Also I can say safely that this will indeed be a sorta long chappie, short ones piss me off so I'm sorry for some of them. Any who on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING. enough said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sleeping, something most people looked forwards to at the end of the day simply because it was the time of day when all thoughts and worries could cease for just a little while, the time of the day where it was simply your imagination and you. Sleeping was something Harry wanted to avoid at all cost, simply because he didn't like the reminder that he wasn't like normal people who only had to worry about their imaginations throwing something truly terrible at them, no he had a murderous ego maniac to do that for him thank you very much.

The dreams that usually haunted his sub conscious slowly drifted into the realm of utterly disturbing as the memories of the graveyard, played as a welcoming committee every time he slipped off into sleep. The same eerie green glow that made up his memories when Dementors got to close also had a special place in his heart.

So, it was with shock that he woke with the next morning after his little outing, he was at complete peace with a slight warm fuzzy feeling still wrapped around him making him slightly wary to face the day. It was never good to wake up warm and fuzzy it meant something terrible was going to happen and the fates were trying to make up for it before it even happened.

With a dark sigh, Harry hauled himself up out of his nest of covers and made his way towards the bathroom, idly noting that his clothing no longer had a special place on the floor and was most likely already washed and folded in with the rest of his other clothing. Which was a whole new can of worms, he didn't want to go through those bags, there was no way of telling what horrors lay inside the innocent looking bags.

Then again he didn't want to wear the same clothing as yesterday, even if it was still on the ground, and it was with a resigned sigh that he pulled the nearest bag to him and pulled the first shirt out that was on the top wrinkling his nose slightly. The peasant blouse smiled at him with its cream white fabric wrapped in Slytherin green ribbons around the arms and under his armpits wrapped around his chest.

"Did they just put baby doll clothing in there?" he whispered to himself as he set the shirt to the side, his hand absently reaching into the bag again drawing out a pair of black denim jeans with a silvery flower that started at his hip and grew a set of twisting vines down to his ankle with sparks of green dotting random leaves. Harry sighed and leaned over to riffle through the bag only to have his back scream at him for such movement.

"Damn it!" he breathed out his nose for a short moment as he straightened his body and stood, "I guess that is today's wearable's." he muttered darkly as he shucked the last clinging blanket from his form and reached for his clothing reluctantly pulling them on before starting a search for his black slippers from the day before, "Where in the worlds did they go?" he grumbled to himself as he hefted the large book that had put him in such a bad mood.

The said book held his answer to his questions as he pulled the flattened slippers out and wiggled his feet into them keeping his hold on the book as he did a weird version of the twist, ignoring the pull on his legs at the way he was moving and idly noting his left arm was feeling a lot better then the day before, when it could hardly take the weight of a bag full of shrunken clothing let along a book that weighed almost as much as him on a really bad day.

"I don't even want to think about what my hair looks like" Harry grumbled to himself as he shuffled towards the bathroom ready to wince at the first sight of the long hair he had neglected to finish drying before he went to bed. It was a guaranteed rats nest, he idly thought of Hermione and her hair when she did the same, and winced before even looking in the mirror only to find his hair was perfectly smooth as if he had spent hours brushing it out.

Setting the heavy book to the side he let his hands run through the silk like hair his eyes widening as fingers didn't encounter tangles no matter how much he ran them through.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. this is ridicules I went to bed with wet hair. Hair that is longer then it should be and I wake up with perfect hair?" a soft growl escaped his slightly parted lips as he tugged at the hair his fingers were tangled in "That's it, this has to go I don't care any more." he picked the book up again and threw it on the bed as he grabbed his money pouch and walked out of his room letting the door slam slightly shocking a few of the early birds roaming the hallways, not that he acknowledged them on his quest downstairs, and as he made his way over to Tom who was once again polishing his glasses.

"Tom is there a Hair placed around the Ally?" Tom blinked before setting his rag down.

"Nope, sorry to say the only place you'll find one of 'em is in Muggle London, I hear there was a shop a couple of blocks over to the right. They have it to where they accept gallons since so many wizards and such go through, I've heard that they do a good job there." Harry sat back slightly from his leaning on the counter then nodded.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit then." Tom nodded absently as Harry once again stormed out of the room, this time though the door didn't slam, and made his way through the already thickening crowds of people.

Harry tried to ignore the eye that was slowly twitching as more and more people paused in their walking to look at him as he went by, though by time he finally saw the Barber shop his eyes were twitching so much he was afraid it would never stop.

The cheerful sign stated in bold letters, "Not open until noon due to Hangover." he shock his head slightly trying to dispel the twitching that had over taken his eyes before finding a corner to sit down on.

"This is not going to stop me, this hair is coming off one way or another. I don't care if I have to chop it off myself " he grumbled to himself as people walked by him as he absently toyed with his hair annoyance put the side for the time being so he could people watch.

Not that it was a usual habit for him, most of the time he didn't have any time to spare to simply sit and watch as others went about their day as if there were no problems in the world they called home, and in a way it almost made his feel better, after all they didn't even know that a mad man was out to destroy their way of life and they knew less then him.

Which was something that irked him to no end.

Not knowing that in a single second you life could be gone all because of some one who though you were inferior to him because of something you lacked. It was like killing all the blonds because they lacked as much color as brunets, or killing brunets because they had too much color.

"You know sitting there brooding isn't good for a lovely young lady like yourself." a softly grating voice commented from the side making Harry jump slightly holding a hand to his rapidly beating heart.

"You scared me...and for your information I am not a lovely young lady, I happen to be a male who wishes to chop off an excessive amount of hair." Harry stated as he looked over the woman who was stating to his side, she was fairly tall with black and purple hair that was cropped in what looked almost duck butt sticking up wildly all over the place while the side of her head it looked like she had horns that curled in on its self. Her clothing could only be described as gothic , was a tank top with what looked to be a woman made of branches on a black shirt drawn in a fine silver ink, and a pair of pants with multiple belts and loops handing down, her shoes though made him raise an eyebrow, really ballerina shoes with that get up?

"Ah I see." she snorted before walking closer extending a hand "I'm Mystic I happen to own this here store, and I noticed you sitting here so sweetly I decided to leave my self induced seclusion and face the day, its not very often someone with hair like you comes through."

"Oh well I just need this chopped off I don't even know how it got this long, and I was wondering if you could dye the white part of my hair black" Mystic hummed and circled around him ignoring the people walking by shooting them odd looks, and grabbed the end of his hair rubbing it between her fingers.

"Who ever dyed this the first time is amazing, to get your hair from as dark as it is to this white must of taken forever." Harry stiffened before grumbling.

"It's natural."

"Really...and my hair naturally looks like I just went through a wind tunnel... alright get you skinny ass in my shop and I'll see what I can do with this alright but no promises"

Blinking as he walked inside the still dim store Harry made his way towards the dressers chair and sat down, slinging his hair forwards to do so, and waited for Mystic to make her way over as the overhead lights slowly turned on.

"So other then it being chopped off and dyed, what do you have in mind, any plans for your hair?" the raven haired male blinked again as she moved behind him toying with a handful of his hair absently.

"Nope, I have no idea what to do when it concerns hair, so have a go and do whatever you want with it." Mystic let her, as Harry could now see in the florescent light, purple tinted lips part in a smile the edges curling in a odd way that when mixed with her hair made the woman look quiet scary.

"I see, your giving me free reign with you hair then Mr.?" She trailed as she walked towards the counter grabbing a pair of sharp looking scissors and a comb.

"Harry, just call me Harry." Mystic smiled as he pinky, which was painted a shocking orange and was rather talon like, even if the paint was chipped, and snagged a black elastic tie nodding her head slightly.

"Alrighty tighty Harry then, how short do you want this?" she tugged on the long strands deftly twisting them into a braid as Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"As I said I don't know, if its too short it looks like a rats nest and too long and it just bugs me...I dunno maybe chin length or something like that?" Mystic nodded as she wrapped the tie around the end of the braid slinging it to the side slightly letting it jerk Harry's head to the side.

"Sounds alright, do you want to keep the braid?" She asked as she raised the scissors and Harry shock his head no, before cringing as the sheering sound of a massive amount of hair being cut at the same time grated by his ears.

Mystic just ignored how his shoulders rose in a cringe and keep cutting through the thick braid letting the looser end ease into her hand before it feel free letting hair float forwards brushing Harry's chin earning a soft shiver.

"Huh I guess it was natural." Mystic mumbled as she ran her fingers through the shorter hair her eyes pinpointing the white that went from the base of his neck to the ends she had just cut, before checking the braid for white that was near the top raising an eyebrow as she found none.

"Let's give this a little shape after I wash it I want to be able to style it as I go alright?" Harry nodded letting her lead him from the chair over to a small sink as she started running water letting it warm slightly. "So interesting scar you have there how did you manage that?"

"A childhood accident, I don't know all the details but it was from when I was oneish." Harry mumbled inwardly wincing slightly even through he was telling mostly the truth.

Mystic raised an eyebrow slightly but continued washing his hair thoroughly letting her nails scrap the top of his head slightly as she finished running the suds out.

"Alrighty lean up a bit," she said as she reached for a towel that she proceeded to wrap around his head. "So we have established you have no idea what to do with your hair so I want you to just sit pretty for a bit. I'm one to usually talk a lot on the morning but the sake is still talking right now."

Harry stifled a chuckle before trying to be serious "So your saying you want me to keep my mouth shut then?" Harry asked with the amusement still showing through. With a motion that showed practice she pulled out a cover and a small white towel around his neck and checked that all his hair was above the cover. Letting her fingers go through the still slightly dripping hair before Mystic nodded and the tiny silver scissors came out again and Harry just closed his eyes.

Snip....Snip.....Snip Snip....Snip

"You have the most cowlicks I have ever seen." Mystic grumbled as she ran her fingers through the hair that resided on the back of his head fluffing it slightly, "I mean I have cut some weird hair, and some damn greasy hair but the cowlicks. Either really long or buzz cut, that's about the only thing you can do with this mess you call hair."

"Please not a buzz cut I was forced into one of those before and it wasn't every pleasant experience." Harry grimaced as if the very thought left a bad taste in his mouth. Mystic let out a small laugh and finished playing with his hair.

"Alrighty then....I'm warning you right now you are most likely going to have a effeminate cut, I think I'm going to have it sweeping to the back and fluffing since you hair will do that anyway so I want you to keep sitting pretty."

"Alright have fun then." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes letting the rhythmic snipping lull him into a slight trance.

'_Alright, problem number one, Hair is almost complete, problem number two wounds, on the mend and almost healed completely a few days ahead of schedule but still a good thing, problem number three Gelus, also known as creepy guy who thinks I'm his bloody queen, solution will most likely involve a knee or foot in a certain place to deter him if that doesn't work get a knife and remove said certain place.' _ Harry winced slightly at the thought before crossing that off his list _'Okay maybe not that damaging.'_

_'But then again if the knee doesn't work then I guess a knife isn't too bad'_

"Alright." there was one more snip as Mystic pulled her hands through his hair lightly, "There we go its adorable." Harry let his nose scratch but opened one eye peeking at the mirror before him, "So what do you think?"

"Its....nicer then I thought it would be," he let one hand drift up to his newly cut hair running it through the slight fluff that was resting at he back of his head before a grin broke out on his face "I love it actually even if the cut is kinda girly."

"Sweetie girly is the best your going to get with your hair, your frame is too....effeminate for anything other then that because it would just make you look silly." she toyed with his hair again before dropping her hand to the towel she had wrapped around his neck tacking it away with a swift movement letting the smaller strands of hair that clung to it fall to the ground before getting out a small brush getting the rest of the hair off his neck.

"So the color?" Harry asked his eyes still drawn to his hair as he turned his head to the side and Mystic stood to his left with one hand on her hip.

"Are you sure you want the white gone? It looks great with this cut and you never know when you'll want that color back." She reached to the side still standing beside him and let her fingers once again run through his hair. Harry scrunched his nose slightly before nodding.

"Yea I want it dyed, I….well one of my parents friends always compares me to my father, and I've never really liked being told I look like him all the time but its all I have." he fidgeted slightly as Mystic continued running her fingers through her hair.

"If you want to be compared then I guess I'll get to dying your hair." Harry worried his lower lip slightly and glanced to the side "Having a people tell you that you look like someone else is nice if you have never known this person but you have to remember that you are yourself and besides your hair looks great the way it is."

"You just like the white in my hair admit it." Harry grinned as he leaned forwards slightly before scrunching his nose again giving him the slight impression of being annoyed before sighing as he turned his head from side to side testing the look before sighing. "I'll think on it and if I don't like it in three days I'll be back alright?" Mystic nodded happily as she skipped over to the counter holding most of her products.

"Alright do you want a straightened?" Harry shock his head quickly.

"I look girly enough I don't need to be in the dorm with a straightiner, the other blocks would have a really good laugh at my expense as it is and I don't need to give them more fuel for their fire."

"Aww no fun I think that it would be cute, I'm sure you will have all the girls cooing at you as soon as they see you this is a very good cut for you by the way." she turned back to him before she finished writing the receipt "Alright hand over your quid and head on out, I have others to tend to and I think that its time for you get going." she held her hand out expectantly as Harry dug in his pockets pulling out a gallon and just let it sit in her hand as she gave it a look with a slightly raised eyebrow before shrugging "I see these things all the damn time, oh well" she pushed it to the side as Harry stood from the chair brushing hair off his pants and shirt.

"Thanks it looks a lot better then it has in the past." he grinned ruffling his hair slightly before walking out as quickly as he could heading back to the wizarding part of town, still ruffling his now much shorter hair now and then.

'_Okay so now what, I should of thought of things to do after my hair was done. I guess I can go back to the Leaky Cauldron and read up more in those books that Malfoy left, but last time I read part of those damn books I found out about the Gelus which was not a happy thing.'_ Harry frowned before walking into the pub glancing around the dark room before slumping his shoulders slightly as he made his way back up to his room.

' _I need to write Ron and Hermione, they most likely have received news about what happened to my loving family' _ His nose crinkled again as he pulled out the key to his room unlocking it before he closed it just as quickly as he ran in snapping the door closed in place. A quick glance of his room showed that the bed was made and his bags were neatly by the front, something he thought was odd because of his mad digging through but he just shrugged.

Walking over to his bed where the book still sat in the middle, he pulled it up wincing only slightly before sitting down kicking his shoes off to the side with nary a thought as to where they would land, Harry had the distinct feeling that this was a day to stay in, and he pulled the book closer and creaked it open.

With a sigh and a soft grumbled he settled down to study once, and with that he pushed a strand from his face not giving it a thought as he found where his spot was again. A few words latter it registered that he had pushed a considerable amount of hair from his face for it just being cut and he pulled a strand through his fingers, his eyes once again twitching as the length sat innocently curling down his arm before he let out a aggravated screech.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore was a very old man, a man who was feeling his age as he walked back up to the castle he called home most of the year, except when he could get away, and found the small orb that stated the health of the "wards" surrounding read "keeping" Harry at Number 4 Private Drive, had turned a alarming shade of black.

Usually that color meant that something had gone wrong, something bad had happened, a very bad thing, and so with a hurried shuffle and a tap of the wand showed that his favorite paw….student was still alive and breathing….even if his relatives were not.

With a heavy sigh Albus sat in his large overly comfortable chair, the product of many a cushioning charm, and rubbed his face, Fawkes, who stat to the side, rolled her eyes as the old wizard rolled the orb in his hand and grumbled to himself.

"A vacation, a peaceful break, where my game didn't get mucked up, but no nothing can be simple with him now can it?" another tiered sigh before a hand dotted with age spots and more then slightly withered with age, reached towards a small cauldron figurine giving it a slight tug sending the signal down to the dungeons.

With what seemed like mere seconds the lovingly dubbed "Greasy Git of the Dudgeons" seemingly emerged from no where potion vapors wafting off of him as he came to a stop in front of the headmaster who was still lamenting the abrupt and seemingly violent end of his vacation.

"You wished to see me?" Snape asked eyeing the dark orb resting between tired fingers "I was in the middle of a complex potion so if you called me for something as trivial as a marble then…"

"I want you to go to Surrey. Check number 4 Private drive and see what befell Mr. Potters relatives before locating Mr. Potter himself. He is most likely holed up in the Leaky Cauldron, and bring him here so we can talk. I will inform Molly that she will have guest sooner then she thought."

Dumbledore glanced over enough to see a sneer on Snapes face before he slapped the marble down his eyes no longer twinkling. "And no you do not have any choice in this matter. Go finish your potion and then do as I instructed."

"Surrey the mutt would rather have Potter with him instead of" Albus just sent the dower man a sharp look, which in turn caused said man to vanish back to him domain.

"Stupid spoiled brat, he would have to ruin the rest of my summer." he grumbled to himself as he removed the stasis charm, "Thinks he can get away with anything" he mumbled as he went through the last few steps left, because even though he said he was in the middle he was almost done.

It was just easier to generalize like that with the kooky old man who seemed to be having a mental break down upstairs.

"I don't want to go to Survey" he whined as he bottled his potion after letting it cool.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked thin air as he appeared a few blocks away from Number 4 using quick steps to get him even closer. He was rubbing his face as the front of the house that looked like all the other houses on the block, only the one that was his target had the front door wide open, a set of vandals were running out one looking a little green.

So with a disillusionment charm and a sigh later, Snape strode into the house, idly noting some blood flakes and a deep scratch from what seemed to be a trunk being pulled originating from the cupboard that, while slightly ramshackle was not nearly as bad as the kitchen, where a odd pile of dust had settled on the counter and below a quick step into the room told Snape the white shape he had seen was in fact bone.

A quick glance in the cupboard, where there was a smear of blood and several piles of dried blood that looked like it had flaked off sat, revealed a set of melted chains a melted lock and a small sign that stated for all the world to see HARRYS ROOM.

With a sneer and a more then slightly angry growl, Snape made his way up the steps noting that several people had made their way this way, small trinkets littered the ground and he paused. The master bedroom looked like it had been torn apart, there was clothing and sheets littering the ground, a few steps later reveled a room nearly as large and more messy then the first and as he went to step further his foot came into contact with another pile of dust earning a mal grunt.

"Such a messy person you are Potter" side stepping the rest of the pile and going into the doorway , which he noted had a odd amount of locks on it, he came into contact with yet another pile this one had a large bone sitting around it and what looked like a melted lump of metal, and he surveyed the room finding many a thing he did not like.

The chains on the bed for one, the large amount of blood pooled around said bed and on top of the sheets, and what looked like a carvers kit and a still going burner. The knife in the nearest pile made the message loud and clear and a stray Gryffindor tie told him who the room belonged to.

A more then slightly green , but not completely sick, Snape quickly made his way out of the room that was bringing flash backs of the first war to mind making him shudder from the inside out. Three quick swishes of a wand and all evidence he or others were even there was erased, another swish and he was visible again, and another to call the Aourors.

"Let the Death Eaters take the wrap for this." he grumbled to himself as he walked out and pops signaled others going in. A pop on his own end and he was in the small hallway that was designed for such purpose and he was in the Leaky Cauldron.

"He's upstairs and has been here for two days now." Tom muttered as Snape made his way over "Room 23b, so you need the usual your looking a bit green around the gills."

"No thank you." Snape stated darkly as he started up the steps and as he was about to open the appointed door the loudest and in his mind, most undignified screech sounded from the room.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Ello people….I know its been a while but things have been crappy and I can hardly type with what I have dubbed my wrist baby, which is in fact most likely my himatoma scar tissue being a pain, I refuse to see a doctor about it but hey. Anyway this is longer then it was going to be and I had the feeling that I should drop off now, (this thought has absolutely nothing to do with me having to go to work in an hour or so), anywho tell me what ya think kay?

Oh and so far I have one for the bashing so tell me GoodHermsRon or BadHermsROn or bad at first then good?

IM going to go now.

Peace be.


End file.
